Hean 10
On March 24, 2012 it was declared that Hean 10, was the next series Cartoon44 would make. With 3 co-writers, and almost a whole season completed, Hean 10 is a big success for the three writers, Sci, Jack, and the creator, Toon. 4 Days later, the series premire, Preface was released. It has also been spread on 4/1/12 that Chrono was going to have a series crossover with Hean 10. His series would be Look For Your Mana and obviously our series Hean 10. On 5/13/12, the epic two-parter special, Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker was released. We introduced new characters such as Kanker , Zarmos , and others as well. We released a new episode, The Robber in memory of an old friend, and also released the episode that was revealed for the first time in Fanon Con, The New Story, which introduced Waroline , James Goodrick , and Randon . And as you might've heard: Hean 10, Look For Your Mana , Hean-Nine: Worlds Collide and the Epic EXPLOSIVE SEASON 1 FINALE, The 4 Pieces of the Universe is coming soon to BTFF wiki. WANNA BE A CO-WRITER? If you want to make co-writer, please feel free to add a Fan-Fiction episode in the box below. type=create preload= Hean 10/ Fan Made layout default= Name of Episode here buttonlabel= create Episode width=50 Main Article: List of Episodes for Hean 10 'Season 1' ---- Hean has to move to Highwood. Not to thrilled about it, he gets on the plane and takes his trip. His parents and everybody are excited, but Hean knows something is going to go wrong. When the pilot crashes the plane into the sea, everyone is underwater. Just as Hean is about to get out, he notices something in the sand. A weird watch called the Forevtrix. He puts it on, and then at that moment, he became the world's known hero. As his mom and him stuggle over the lost of Hean's father, who died in the plane crash, Hean learns how to use the watch, transforms into aliens, and helps save a boy named Keoff who can create clones from Coach Steamstrong Keoff quickly becomes Hean's best friend in Highwood. But one day, an alien warns Hean of a new enemy, Kanker. Kanker is rising his army, and his prepared to fight to the death to achieve his goal of getting rid of all aliens for the greater good of mankind. He takes his fight to a school where a huge mini-war results in the destruction of the school, an explosion and the deaths of over a thousand kids. This is in The Birth of Kanker ( Part 1 ) and The Birth of Kanker ( Part 2 ). Hean struggles to get over this battle but the cuts and the blood still haunt him months later. Two expriences, one almost drowing and Keoff saving Hean by defeating Stronghammer, and Hean battling againest mulitple Robotic Bens in a dream shake him as well. But as life conutines... it seems everyday that Kanker is invovled. The Plumbers finnaly become aware of the dangers of Kanker, as his robotic beast who has killed the creator of the Forevtrix caused Hean's plane to crash kills one of them, and prepares to finnaly land on Earth, and return to its own creator. One Month since Hean almost drowned, the school is almost complete. A Memorial has been built, however Kanker and his minions destroy it and blow up Walmart. At the attack, Hean meets Waroline, and instantly starts to have feelings for her. Kanker has a meeting with the Mob, and kills an alien. Also, his robotic beast arrives on Earth. Hean and Keoff investiage Randon Inc., seeing Nanochips and werid activities. Randon secretly reveals his loyalites to the audience, revealing he works for Kanker. But at the end of The New Story, Kanker's Beast kills Hean's Grandpa as part of a plan to emotionally injure Hean. Hean vows to Kill Kanker as Keoff disappears, a government offical mysteriously is injured by something, and in another universe, a boy named Cole disappears. Hean travels to the Null Void, where he will meet Xander in Hean 10, Look For Your Mana. ---- 'Season 2' ---- COMING SOON.... ---- 'Season 3' ---- COMING SOON.... See here for comics The watch was first contained in a locket, but when it opened, it strapped to Hean's arm. *Hean is my nickname at school *I actually use Ron weasley, from Harry Potter for most of my pictures of Hean. HP Soggy Ron by Saehral.jpg|Hean holding the locket containing the watch Keoff.jpg|Keoff Waroline.jpg|Waroline Kanker.png|Kanker Zarmos 1.png|Zarmos Randon 1.jpg|Randon Map of Highwood.png|Highwood's Map Highwood 1.png|Highwood 1 Highwood 2.jpg|Highwood 2 Highwood 3.jpg|Highwood 3 Highwood 4.jpg|Highwood 4 Highwood 6.jpg|Highwood 5 Highwood 7.jpg|Highwood 6 Highwood 8.jpg|Highwood 7 - At Night Highwood 9.jpg|Highwood 8 Highwood 10.png|Highwood 9 ( Google Earth ) Highwood 5.jpg|Downtown Highwood Sun Tower.jpg|Sun Tower Hean's House.jpg|Hean's House Highwood Hospitil.jpg|Highwood General Hospital The Highwood Bank of America.jpg|Highwood Bank of America The Birth of Kanker poster 1.jpg|Poster 1 The Birth of Kanker poster 2.jpg|Poster 2 The Birth of Kanker poster 3.jpg|Poster 3 The Birth of Kanker poster 4.jpg|Poster 4 Hean 10 Crossover 1 Poster 1.png|Poster 5 Hean 10 Crossover 2 Poster 1.png|Poster 6 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 1.jpg|Poster 7 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 2 ( BUT BIGGER ).png|Poster 8 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 3 - Locations.png|Poster 9 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 4 - Super-Duper and Kanker's Army.png|Poster 10 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 5 - Super-Duper and Enemies.png|Poster 11 Kanker Poster ( Hean 10 Season 1 Finale ).png|Poster 12 Alan Poster ( Hean 10 Season 1 Finale ).png|Poster 13 Hean Poster ( Hean 10 Season 1 Finale ).png|Poster 14 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 6 - Episodes and the Finale.png|Poster #15 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 7 - Highwood's Reckoning.png|Poster #16 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 1.png|Banner 1 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 2.png|Banner 2 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 3.png|Banner 3 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 4.png|Banner 4 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 5.png|Banner 5 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 6.png|Banner 6 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 7.png|Banner 7 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 8.png|Banner 8 Super-Duper.jpg|Super-Duper The Energy Motorcycle.png The Energy Plane.png Kanker's Giant Cars.png War Suit.png Scorcher attacks.png|Made by Zon Zon's Picture of Washington D.C in Ruins.png|Made by Zon An Ace in the Hole.png A Burning Notre Dame.png|Burning Notre Dame Static on TV, then turns on. “Ladies and Gentlemen. In the past 24 hours, a great catastrophic event has occurred on American Soil.” A Man says. “The Sagrada Família has invaded by protesters; shortly before the city itself was blown…” A woman says. “Chaos in Highwood, over two thousand dead…” a man says. “The UN is meeting in New York to discuss this attack. “Another man says. “A Hospital has been blown up…killing many …” another woman says. “Earth’s Heroes are missing…the attackers…are…ahghhgh” one last man says. TV goes dark. “Mwhaaahahahahahh.” Suddenly, you zoom out from a burning city with burning skyscrapers, until you see a red gem, a blue gem, a green gem, and a purple gem, with this in front of them: Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe. COMING SOON By: Toon, Sci, and Jack NOTE: Read this trailer with this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKRq5xYVsvI until The Football Field collaspes, then listen to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZNOjVrBa6U&feature=related (A Motorcyclist stops at a dirty road a mile away from a military base in America. The Man takes out a tube and reveals small chips. The Chips start to fly, and pass over the military base’s gate undetected. Zooms over to 2 guys talking) Guy 1: So, you’re going to watch my kids? Guy 2: Yep, all weekend. I love your kids but they to terrorize me. (Guy 1 sees Chip. Then he hears a helicopter coming. ) Guy 1: Hey Dude, see that? Guy 2: Yeah…Security’s her... (The Helicopter sends a rocket at a vehicle, before others come and attack the base. Many Soldiers shatter, and only 3 survive, by jumping into a nearby well. ) (Suddenly, the camera is in Highwood) Kanker: You were meant to be destroyed. ( Tons of explosions ripple the streets, blowing people sky high, then the army, SWAT Team, FBI, and Police arrive and start shooting upwards as people look at the oncoming attack from Helicopters and army planes. ) Kanker: And soon… if you don’t die… it’ll be every man for himself. (See Kanker lunge at Hean and a giant line of fire comes, and suddenly the street is in panic, as Kanker’s laugh goes across Highwood, and a hospital explodes, with giant towers of black smoke coming up.) THIS SUMMER….. (See Hean limping) Radio: These are the confirmed dead in the last 12 hours of the Highwood Massacre. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE…. (Keoff standing right in front of Randon holding a sword) AND THE BATTLE THAT’S BEEN COMING ( See Waroline Crying as the Highwood Highway is bombed, sending cars over, and making it collapse ) WILL MAKE THE WORLD A DARKER PLACE. ( Stores explode, as the Police try to deal with Kanker’s Minions. Tear Gas is thrown, and fire bombs are thrown, one of the Riot Force being burned to death. Then Hean transforms into Super-Human as the Camera shows Kanker pushing him to an old building. ) Kanker: Give up Hean. You’ve already lost the war. ( Suddenly, in Paris, everyone is freaking out as the Eiffel Tower suddenly breaks, and crashes to the ground, destroying a bridge and crushing a hundred people. ) Hean: I WON’T GIVE UP! NOT FOR YOU! AND THIS TIME…. I’LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS AVENGED!!!!!!!!! ( View more clips of the fight as the army starts to lose. A gas station explodes as in the middle of the night, an attack is coming to L.A, before we see Highwood in flames ) Kanker: And you know about Anarchy Keoff, it’s fair. ( Says this as the citizens of Highwood bow down to him in fright ) ( Suddenly, Hean as Super-Duper creates a motorcycle out of energy and Kanker walks up to it, moving the knife to his right hand. A Car explodes as Kanker guns down a truck, flipping it over. ) Kanker: This City deserves a better class of hero. And I’m going it to them. ( See White House Office in Flames. Then sees Sagrada Famíla Protesters before a bright appears. ) Kanker: You’ll see it. I’ll show ya. ( The Football field collapses as the bridges are blown up, splitting them in half ) The Voice of a Female Celestialsapien: You don’t owe this people anymore. You’ve given them everything. ( View Hean and Kanker fighting underground ) Hean: Not everything….Not yet. ( Views him on energy motorcycle as the head of the Police chief walks away ) THIS JULY 30TH ( Two Armies come at each other, and there’s an explosion in the UN room ) THE EPIC CONCLUSION ( View Keoff, Waroline, and Hean working together ) THE FIRST SEASON OF HEAN 10 ( Hean and Waroline hug as army vehicles and Hean as Super Duper’s Energy Plane are going thru the streets of Paris . Then, all of a sudden, the plane is hit, and crashes to the ground. ) Waroline: HEAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! ( Blacks out, then reveals….) HEAN 10: THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE Waroline: My Mother told me never to get into cars with strange guys. Hean: THIS ISN’T A CAR. (Then view’s Hean’s Energy Plane lift off, and fly towards the Eiffel Tower) - NOTE: READ THIS TRAILER WITH THIS SONG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OyIShfT7kc Kanker: This city deserves a better class of hero, and I’m going to give it to them. ( Views skyscrapers in Highwood and Kanker’s attack on the city, blowing up the school ) The Voice of a Female Celestialsapien: You don’t owe them anymore. You’ve given them everything. FROM SCI100 AND TOON ( Sees Highwood at peace, then sees the Washington Monument explode, and fall down ) Mayor: What are you? Kanker: I’m Highwood’s Reckoning ( Sees Tank arrive in front of the Capitol building and bombs going off in Barcelona as a Green Plane flies above the city and skyscrapers blow up ) Hean: I WON’T GIVE UP! NOT FOR YOU! ( Randon stands on the Lincoln memorial, as a brawl goes on in D.C . Hean turns around, and sees Kanker walking up to him. ) Kanker: Give up Hean. ( Hean punches him, and then falls down ) ( Sees car chase as Keoff and rebels run towards the U.S Army and missiles attack the Highwood Bridge ) ( In the background, hears Kanker’s goons chanting his name for the rest of the trailer ) ( Sees Hean as Scorcher jumping off a skyscraper turning around and shooting fire while Cops and Thugs run at each other, fighting each other and the football explodes, collapsing. ) Alan: ALL I WANT IS JUSTICE! JUSTICE, ORDER, AND FAIRNESS! FOR ONCE IN THE WORLD! ( See Benmummys chasing a limo, as Paradox is in a wormhole, turning around. ) THIS JULY 30TH ( Sees army cheering in front of Zarmos, as Helicopters fly above as the Lincoln Memorial has explosions, in a burning building, Hean and Kanker fist fight as a Un leader throws a grenade and Kanker blocks it, and the UN building’s windows shatter. Then the Vice President is riding a motorcycle out of Washington D.C as Hean looks up in a marble hall and sees green faces) A REBILLION RISES Vice President: You see, he’s our hero. He’s a silent guardian. Hean: it doesn’t to end this way. Shadowed person: KANKER TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! ( Then goes to the Green plane in Paris as it hits a car, flipping it over, then viewing Keoff in a war suit at the Capitol Building, Waroline in Highwood looking at the battle, and Hean walks into an unknown building ) THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE ( Views Basketball fans chasing after one man in a gym ) Keoff: Oh wow. Hean: Yeah… we take Basketball seriously. COMING JULY 30TH ---- 'MAIN 10 Aliens:' * Super-Human *Mile-Stone *Sneaky-Snake *Super Bird *Super- Duper *Party-Animal *Scorcher *Super Shark *Flashdrive 'Aliens Introduced in Season 2:' *Star Guy *Moondagger *Solsmasher *Space Supreme *Super-Ape *Freezo *Blind-Eye 'Aliens Introduced in Season 3' *TBA Please feel free to post fan art, or fan episodes. type=create preload= Hean 10/ Fan Made layout default= Name of Episode here buttonlabel= create Episode width=50 Gallery here: ---- Hey Guys.... we've made a couple of episodes. We'd like to know WHO LIKES This AWESOME show. So put your name down and the episode " The 4 Pieces of the Universe ( Part 2 ) " will be dedicated to all of you fans. #BOB DISAGREES! WHERE ARE MY EGGPLANTS?!?! I'm Awesome! DEAL WITH IT!!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) #'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #MEH AWESOMENESS CHECK OUT MEH AWESOME STUFF MEH WIKIA 4. Bluetv (Wall - Blog - ) 15:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) 5. UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 10:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Hean 10 Series